There’s a grief that can’t be spoken
by Scout Girl
Summary: Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will meet no more. Rose and The Doctor go to see Les Miserables. More of the depressed Doctor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the wonderful Les Misérables 

Dedication: Lolly, I-Confuse-Everyone, HunterGiomanach, Sarah Tribbiani-Lick The Enemy, Becky from school and all my other friends on here that I can't list or I'd be here all day.

A/N: Next in the depressed Doctor stories, I don't know what has got into me. I'm not depressed I'm hyper but I just keep writing darn depressing things oh well, me and my warped mind. So without further ado let's go. . .

* * *

There's a grief that can't be spoken

Rose had dragged The Doctor to the theatre, she hadn't really dragged him there he had gone willingly. She had always wanted to go and see one of the classic musicals that where always being shown like 'The Phantom of the Opera', 'The Lion King', 'My Fair Lady' or even 'Oliver!'. She was a little mellow after the latest adventure, the one with the Beast and the Ood. She couldn't bring herself to do anything and it seemed like the Doctor felt the same as well as he wasn't that active either. Apart from tinkering with the TARDIS and the TARDIS wasn't arguing or complaining about what he was doing so life in her was a little sedate to say the least. So when Rose had asked him if they could just be human for a while he hadn't argued he had just asked her where she wanted to go. They had stood looking at leaflets of musicals that they might like to go to. The Doctor told her which ones that he had helped them write or had played a part in and Rose had playfully hit him with the rolled up leaflets but their hearts weren't in it. In the end they chose Les Misérables, on the recommendation of The Doctor. They bought the tickets with money that they didn't know they had and then they bought some wine gums and when into the theatre.

Rose didn't really get the plot line so most of the musical was spent with The Doctor 'whispering' the story and plot rather loudly. So loudly that the people sitting on the sides of him kept glaring and he kept waved back cheerily. Rose giggle at that and that got even more giggles so it was a cycle.

Most of the musical had gone without much happening and they had sat eating the wine gums with The Doctor telling her what was going on.

Right now in Les Misérables Marius was sitting alone at a café and Rose looked to the Doctor.

"So what's going on?" Rose asked with her mouth full of wine gum.

"Right" The Doctor said sucking in his breath as if what he was about to do was daring and adventurous.

"You know about the barricades and that Marius survived?" Rose nodded, knowing better then to stop the Doctor when he got into full flow.

"Well, there's a song in a minute and well it's about to start and in it he is feeling really guilty that he survived the battle when every one else died and he doesn't know how he survived and he's not sure that he wanted to survive because all his friends are dead."

The music began to play and the figure sitting on the stage looked up.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.  
_

Rose looked to The Doctor but he was sitting ridged in his seat staring straight ahead.

_Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.  
_

Again Rose looked at The Doctor and was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes, or she thought there were it may have been the lighting.

"And tomorrow never came", The Doctor's now hoarse voice whispered and Rose saw his hand clenching the arm of the chair. She put her own hand over his and squeezed.

_From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn._

The Doctor had now sunk low in his chair and his face was screwed up as if against the dim light of the theatre; his hands were shaking and Rose snatched from her memories a conversation about the Time War that she and the Doctor had had.

"It was the daleks; the Time War was the Time Lords against the Daleks, with the whole of creation at stake. All the Time Lords died, you remember that I regenerated well all the Time Lords and Ladies, my friends they regenerated so fast that they all died so quickly. I caused it as well. I had to do it and I did I killed them all Rose. Me. Gallifrey burnt and was removed from the time lines. Everyone burnt. And the Daleks survived Rose, my people died for nothing, I can never forgive myself. "

They had both been very drunk that evening and Rose let the Doctor believe that she couldn't remember that conversation. So they carried on both pretending that that night hadn't happened but it had and she remembered and she now understood why he was acting like he was. It was the song. The song of guilt. Why had she asked to come to the theatre?

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

Tears were now rolling down The Doctor's face and Rose felt so sorry for him but she thought that there was nothing that she could do.

_That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on._

The Doctor tried to raise his hand to wipe away the tears but he found that Rose's hand was on it. He hadn't noticed. She was trying to help him but he didn't deserve help. His actions always had treble consequences. He was followed by death, his only content companion. He had killed is entire race, his friends, his family, Lady President Romana, Susan. The list was endless.

_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._

Rose saw The Doctor get up before she registered what he was doing. He got up, not bothering to be quiet and ripped his hand away from Rose's. He said nothing as he pushed his way along the row and got many people staring at him. He glared back so fiercely that they looked away again. Rose when to get up and follow him but her jacket had got caught on the material of the chair.

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more._

The Doctor was at the back of the theatre by the end of the song and turned around. No Rose. Well, if he could get out all of this emotion by the time she came it would be alright. He went to open the door of the theatre but a young theatre assistant stopped him. The theatre assistant then opened the door after a glare from The Doctor. The door swung closed by the time the applause rang through the theatre.

Rose un-attached her jacket from the seat during the applause, she stood up and made sure that she had all her things as she was sure that she wouldn't be coming back after helping The Doctor. She had only gone a couple of steps when a middle aged woman held her back.

"Can you please tell your boyfriend to be more considerate of other people", the woman crowed.

"He's got more important things to worry about than you." Rose snapped at her and he passed the rest of the row unstopped.

She soon reached the door that The Doctor had left through and she met the same woman that The Doctor had met.

"Excuse me", Rose whispered.

"Yes, well you have a lot more manners than the last person to some by this way had", came the whispered reply.

"Well, who was it who came by this way. I was wondering if it was my friend."

"Well, he was quite handsome, with a brown trench coat on, in here and all its really hot and what else, he had dark hair and he wasn't very happy I can tell you that for nothing."

"Thanks", Rose whispered, "That's him, can I go after him"

"I don't see why not", the woman whispered and she opened the door.

"Thanks again, what's your name"

"Susan"

"Thanks Susan"

Rose walked out of the door. With the impossible task of finding The Doctor, this task was made easier by the fact that there weren't many people about and that the people who where about had been where they where for a long time.

She asked the man and a woman who where standing together behind the gift shop. The man had the name badge 'Ian C', and the woman had the name badge 'Barbara W' if they had seen a man in a trench coat and Ian had pointed the way that he went.

She soon found him sitting in an alcove with his head in his hands. He was crying and Rose just sat down beside him; rubbing his back.

When the Doctor looked up at Rose, she saw his tear stained face and his read eyes and his genuine smile that he smiled at her and her alone.

"Thanks for coming to find me"

"Well everyone needs to be sad once in a while"

They stood up and The Doctor engulfed Rose into a hug. Rose hugged him back. Happy that he was his normal self again. When they spilt apart The Doctor pressed a kiss onto Rose forehead and then offered her his hand.

"So do you want to go and she the rest of Les Mis then?" The Doctor asked her, wiping the remaining tears from his face with the hand that wasn't attached like glue to Rose.

"Nah, to tell you the truth I didn't really like it." Rose said shaking her head.

"You know what?" The Doctor began, "I didn't think you did"

Rose laughed and so did The Doctor.

"There's a wonderful chip shop around here you know, I think it might still be around." The Doctor said.

"Chips it is", agreed Rose and they walked out of the theatre to the chip shop.

The Doctor told a joke and their laughter rang though the streets of London.

Scout Girl

* * *

A/N, I love Les Misérables but I can't see Rose liking it. Oh if there are any other Doctor Who obsessive people out there they will get the names of the theatre assistant, Susan, Ian C and Barbara W. The musicals that were mentioned at the begining all have an importance in my life apart from 'The Phantom of the Opera', my best frined and I have danced to The Lion King, My Fair Lady was one of the musicals that I love the songs from and I sing them consantly and my mum knows the buy who acted Oliver in the film of Oliver, she taught him and he is now an osteopath. I only got 3 reviews for my last story so I am quite sad but you can make it up my reviewing this story, even though it is nice if you would review the other one as well. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
